Cry Me A River
by Mah Budiski
Summary: Você não precisa dizer o que você fezEu já sei, eu descobri através deleSong Fic HHRH Cry Me A River Justin TimberlakeD


Rony estava mais uma vez sentado na sua poltrona preferida no Salão Comunal, agora praticamente vazio exceto por alguns alunos do terceiro ano, à um canto. Ele estava fazendo o que mais gostava de fazer no fim do dia. Observar Hermione fazer os deveres, deitada no chão, sob a luz da lareira. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Até aquele dia, ainda não conseguia entender como fora capaz de pedi-la em namoro. Não conseguia entender de onde viera a coragem para dizer a ela tudo que ele sentia. Mas então, quando ela ergueu seu rosto para ele, e sorriu, ele se lembrou exatamente o que lhe deu a coragem. Ela era simplesmente irresistível. E eles estavam juntos. Rony não podia acreditar, tudo estava indo tão bem...  
Hermione se levantou, e pegou um punhado de pergaminhos, a pena e o tinteiro.  
- Rony, eu estou indo à biblioteca. Preciso pesquisar algo em um livro que eu não tenho aqui.  
Rony se levantou também.  
- Eu vou com você.  
Hermione deu um sorrisinho pelo canto do lábios, e se aproximou dele. Colocou suas mãos na cintura do rapaz e cochichou em seu ouvido.  
- Você sabe que eu gosto de ir à biblioteca sozinha.  
- Mas eu fico quietinho num... – Hermione lhe deu um beijo.  
- Eu vou sozinha, eu me concentro mais. – ela disse, ainda cochichando no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se todo. Deu um beijo em sua orelha, virou-se, andou até o buraco do retrato, e desapareceu.  
Rony suspirou e se jogou de volta na poltrona.

Você era o meu sol  
Você era a minha terra  
Mas você não sabia todas as maneiras como eu te amava, não  
Então você se arriscou  
E fez outros planos  
Mas eu aposto que você não pensava que iria tudo por água abaixo, não

Hermione voltou três horas mais tarde, e encontrou Rony adormecido na poltrona. Ela deu uma risadinha, e cruzou o Salão Comunal devagar até o seu dormitório, deixando Rony ali mesmo. Ela se deitou, e dormiu em menos de dez minutos.  
No outro dia cedo, Hermione dormiu mais do que devia, e acabou se atrasando para o café da manhã. Enquanto ela se arrumava no banheiro, lá embaixo no Salão Principal, Rony se perguntava porque ela demorara tanto para voltar na noite anterior, e porque não o acordara. Então, Harry sentou-se diante dele, puxando-o de seus pensamentos.  
- E aí, Rony? Beleza?  
- Uhum – disse Rony, em tom de tédio. – Harry... O que você faria se a sua namorada insistisse em ir sozinha quase todas as noite na biblioteca e demorasse pra voltar?  
Harry derrubou o garfo.  
- Eu... chegaria a conclusão de que a minha namorada é muito inteligente e dedicada.  
Rony bufou.  
- Conta outra...  
- Do que você está desconfiado? – perguntou Harry, voltando debaixo da mesa com o garfo na mão.  
- Não sei. Coisas ruins.  
Harry limpou a garganta. Seu coração estava disparado. Bom, ele não agüentaria ver o amigo ser enganado.  
- Rony... Eu sei que... A Hermione, bom... Ela se encontra com... Com outro garoto. Nessas noites em que ela vai... Er, à biblioteca.  
Rony arregalou os olhos e empalideceu na hora.  
- Quem é esse cara? – explodiu Rony. – QUEM É?  
- Rony... – disse Harry, seu coração aos pulos. – Não culpe Hermione por isso. Ninguém pode mandar no coração. Ela descobriu quem realmente ama.  
- Como assim, realmente ama? – disse Rony, arfando – HARRY, QUEM É O CARA?  
Harry respirou profundamente.  
- Sou eu.

Você não precisa dizer o que você fez  
Eu já sei, eu descobri através dele  
Agora você não tem mais chances, você e eu, nunca mais vai haver  
E não fique triste por isso

Hermione estava indo em direção ao buraco do retrato para ver se conseguia chegar no Salão Principal a tempo para comer alguma coisa, mas trombou com Rony na soleira do retrato.  
- Rony! – exclamou Hermione – Me desculpa por não ter te acordado ontem... É que você estava dormindo tão... – ela o encarou. Não sorria. Seus olhos não brilhavam. – O que houve, Ron?  
- Como pode ser tão falsa?  
Hermione balançou a cabeça.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Como conseguiu mentir pra mim dizendo que me amava? Sendo que você nunca ficava comigo, sempre me deixava sozinho, preferia ficar sozinha por aí. Bom, na verdade você nem estava sozinha. Estava com outro, não é?  
Hermione congelou.  
- Rony, eu... Eu estou confusa. Eu realmente não sei direito quem eu amo...  
- Ah, e por via das dúvidas, você resolve manter os dois ao alcance. POIS TENTE DESCOBRIR ANTES DE VIR ME ENGANAR E TRAIR! – ele berrou, a assustando.  
- Rony, talvez eu te ame. – sussurrou Hermione, trêmula. – Eu só estou confusa.  
- Eu não quero mais saber de 'talvez' e 'confusa', Hermione. Se você me quer, fique comigo, só comigo. Senão, é melhor esquecer, certo?

Você me disse que me amava  
Por quê você me deixou sozinho ?  
Agora você me diz que me quer  
Por quê você não me ligou ?  
Garota eu recuso, você deve ter me confundido com outro cara  
Suas pontes foram queimadas, e agora é a tua vez  
De chorar, me chore um rio

Hermione estava muito nervosa. Ela passou o dia todo no seu dormitório, pensando. Sim, ela gostava muito de Rony. O jeito com que ele a tratava, suas piadinhas bobas que sempre tinham graça quando ele estampava aquele sorrisinho maroto no rosto. O jeitinho manso com que ele pedia ajuda nos deveres de casa. O jeito com que ele brincava com seus cabelos e sorria bobamente pra ela. Era uma graça. Mas, Harry... Ela não sabia explicar muito bem o que ela sentia por ele, nem para ela mesma. Ela não resistia quando ele a abraçava, a ficava olhando fixamente com aqueles olhos verdes e um sorrisinho pequenininho. Não resistia quando ele vinha, a envolvia em seus braços e cochichava em seu ouvido. Ela se arrepiava quando ele murmurava "Eu te amo" no pé do seu ouvido, e quando ele a acariciava. Rony não sabia fazer aquelas coisas, ele era só... um garoto fofo e engraçadinho. Harry era um homem. O único que conseguia fazer Hermione se sentir uma mulher. E então ela chorou... Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não queria magoar ninguém. Queria que seus dois amigos fossem felizes. Mas primeiro, ela pensaria em sua própria felicidade. E ela não sabia o que fazer...

Me chore um rio  
Me chore um rio  
Me chore um rio, yeah yeah

- Agora ela deve estar chorando no dormitório... – comentou Rony, para Gina, nos jardins da escola, depois do café – Bem feito pra ela. Quis a mim e a Harry ao mesmo tempo. Agora fica sem nenhum.  
- Não acho que ela vá ficar sem nenhum... Com certeza Harry deve estar lá no Salão Comunal, esperando ela sair do dormitório para conversar. E eu acho que ele é que está certo.  
Rony ficou indignado.  
- O que você quer dizer? Que depois de tudo, eu deveria ir consolá-la? – ele gritou.  
- Se você realmente a quer... É o que devia mesmo fazer – disse Gina, indiferente.  
- Eu não a quero mais. – resmungou Rony, cruzando os braços. Que mentira.  
- Não minta. – acrescentou Gina. – Sabe... Eu pensei em te contar. Mas eu achei que você não ia acreditar em mim, você nunca acredita mesmo. Então eu achei que seria bom pra você descobrir por conta própria. Foi um choque quando você descobriu que o mundo não gira em torno de Rony Weasley?  
- Você sabia? – exclamou Rony – Você e mais quem?  
- Eu e o resto da escola – disse Gina. – Eu já flagrei os dois numa sala de aula...  
Rony ia se sentindo cada vez pior. Ele queria saber tudo que tinha direito, mas não agüentava.  
- ...eles estavam bem animadinhos, Harry parece que realmente sabe...  
- CALA A BOCA, GINA! – berrou Rony.  
Gina deu um pulo, e se levantou da grama.  
- Vai, assume que você preferia dividi-la com outro a ficar sem ela... – ela acrescentou.  
- Vai embora. – resmungou Rony, virando-se de costas pra ela.  
- A quem você está querendo enganar, Rony? – disse Gina, pra terminar, e foi embora.  
Contra sua própria vontade, Rony levantou-se e voltou para o castelo, decidido a ir falar com Hermione. O que ele iria falar, nem sabia ao certo. Ele não queria dar moral alguma pra ela, mas precisava saber como ela estava.

Eu sei o que eles dizem  
Que coisas ficam melhores quando não são ditas  
Não foi como você, que só falou com ele e você sabe disso  
(Não haja como se você não soubesse)  
Todas essas coisas que as pessoas me contaram  
Ficam bagunçando com a minha cabeça  
(Bagunçando com a minha cabeça)  
Você deveria ter sido honesta  
Talvez você não estaria tão nervosa  
(Yeah)

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e abriu a porta do dormitório. Harry estava sentado no último degrau da escadaria, abraçando os joelhos, mas virou-se para trás quando ouviu o barulho de porta abrindo. Ela foi descendo a escada devagar, enquanto Harry se levantava. Hermione debulhou-se em lágrimas, e se jogou no ombro do garoto, que a abraçou.  
- Você contou pra ele, não foi? – soluçou Hermione.  
- Contei. Eu não estava mais agüentando ver ele daquele jeito. Você sabe que o que a gente está fazendo não é certo, né? – disse ele, acariciando a nuca da garota.  
- Sei... – ela disse, contendo o choro.  
- Hermione, olha aqui – disse Harry, segurando o queixo da garoto, e colocando seus olhos em linha reta – O que você realmente quer? Pense em você. O que você quer?  
Hermione suspirou, e deu um beijo no pescoço de Harry. Este a segurou pela cintura, e beijou seus lábios. O buraco do retrato girou, e Rony entrou no Salão Comunal.

Você não precisa dizer o que você fez  
(Não precisa dizer o que fez)  
Eu já sei, eu descobri através dele  
(Eu já sei uh)  
Agora não há mais chances, você e eu, nunca mais vai haver  
(Sem chances, você e eu)  
E não fique triste por isso

Hermione se afastou a um passo de Harry quando viu Rony, mas este a puxou de volta para o seu lado.  
Rony tinha uma expressão de fúrias nos olhos.  
- Sabe... Eu tinha vindo pra me desculpar, Hermione. Por não ter te dado uma chance de se explicar e se decidir.  
- Você iria fazer um papel ridículo. – comentou Harry.  
- Cale-se, eu não pedi a sua opinião. Mas... – ele respirou profundamente – Sejam felizes! Eu não quero mais saber. Eu não pude acreditar como pude ter sido tão tapado e cego.

Você disse que me amava  
Por quê você me deixou sozinho?  
(Sozinho)  
Agora você me diz que me quer  
Quando me telefona  
(Quando me telefona)  
Garota eu recuso, você deve ter me confundido  
Com outro cara  
(Eu não sou como eles garota)  
Suas pontes foram queimadas, e agora é a sua vez  
(É a sua vez)  
De chorar, me chore um rio

- Espero que não se arrependa do que está fazendo, Hermione. – disse Rony, confiante – Porque, se você se arrepender, vai ser em vão. Eu não te quero mais. Eu mereço coisa melhor que você. – então virou-se para Harry – E, decididamente, eu mereço um amigo muito melhor do que você.  
Hermione tinha os olhos marejados novamente.  
- Boa sorte na procura. – disse Harry, cético – Você não vai achar nada melhor que eu e Hermione.  
Rony o ignorou.  
- Espero que chore muito ainda, Hermione. Nem se você chorasse pelo resto de sua vida, não seria o suficiente para expressar o tanto de tristeza que eu tô sentindo.

(Vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Garota vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio, yeah , yeah

Oh (Oh)  
O estrago foi feito  
Então eu acho que estou indo embora (3vzs)

- Eu não vou chorar mais por você, Rony. Você só trouxe desgraça pra minha vida. Que tal um pouquinho de felicidade pra mim na minha vida?  
Rony deu de ombros.  
- Faça o que você quiser. – deu as costas, e voltou para o buraco do retrato, chutando poltronas e tapetes no meio do caminho.

Você não precisa dizer o que você fez  
(Não precisa dizer o que fez)  
Eu já sei, eu descobri através dele  
(Eu já sei uh)  
Agora não há mais chances, você e eu, nunca mais vai haver  
(Sem chances, você e eu)  
Eu não fique triste por isso

- Isso foi horrível. – comentou Hermione, se deixando largar nos braços de Harry.  
Ele a levou até um sofá, e sentou-se com ela.  
- A gente supera. – disse Harry, segurando-a pela cintura. – Não pense mais nisso, Hermione. Nem por um minuto.  
Ela deu um sorrisinho, e passou sua mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do garoto. Ele a puxou e murmurou em seu ouvido:  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também.

Me chore um rio  
(Vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Baby vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Você pode ir e somente)  
Me chore um rio, yeah yeah  
Me chore um rio  
(Baby vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Vá e somente)  
Me chore um rio  
(Porque eu já chorei)  
Me chore um rio, yeah yeah  
(Eu não vou mais chorar, yeah yeah)  
Me chore um rio  
Me chore um rio, oh (3vzs)

- Fica comigo pra sempre? – disse ele, uma mão segurando a cintura da garota, e a outra repousada em sua perna.  
- Fico. – disse Hermione, sorrindo. Então ele a beijou. Do jeito que só ele sabia. Do jeito que só ele fazia. Do jeito que só ele podia... E sempre seria assim. Hermione sentiu mais do que nunca que ele era o único. E não, ela não choraria mais, por nenhum outro.


End file.
